


They say we're too young to love

by Quagswagging



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta/Omega, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 12:10:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19767931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: George misses his Mate and is hurting. Luckily he has his Packmates to comfort him before his Mate returns.





	They say we're too young to love

**Author's Note:**

> Someone on tumblr requested more Omega!George and this is what I came up with :3 Sorry it took so long, it has been in my drafts for soooo long now but I finally got around to finishing it ^-^

George sighed as he shuffled out of the William’s garage, eyes downcast as he was deep in thought. A gentle hand came to rest on his shoulder and George blinked up, seeing Robert giving him a small smile.

“Are you okay?” The gentle Beta asked him. George shrugged.

“I just miss him.” He mumbled in return, feeling a pang of discomfort at the thought of his Mate. Robert sighed in understanding, squeezing his shoulder before walking off again.

“Go to the Pack room, there must be someone there to help you a little.” Robert called over his shoulder. George nodded. He had already been on his way there anyways

When he entered the room, groups of drivers were spread out in it. Even now that Formula One had turned into 1 big Pack, a lot of drivers gravitated back to their original Pack Mates. George but his lip and looked around, not sure about where to go.

“George…” the Brit looked up at the soft call of his name. Valtteri was sprawled over one of the sofa’s nearby, Max and Charles fast asleep next to him as the Alpha watched over the two Omegas. The Finn gave him a gentle smile and beckoned him over; letting the younger man press into his side.

“Are you okay?” Val asked, gently scratching his fingers over the back of George’s neck. George purred and cuddled closer, shrugging his shoulder.

“I’ll be fine.” he whispered. Valtteri didn’t seem convinced, nudging his nose against George’s jaw.

“I know you miss him.” He whispered. George shuddered, throwing an arm over Valtteri’s chest and nodding.

“It hurts.” He whispered. Valtteri gently lifted his chin, the Pack Alpha growling worriedly.

“Hurts?” He asked. His growling had alerted the others too, and more of the drivers came over, all cooing at George. George wiped at his eyed with the sleeves of his sweatshirt, before smiling shakily as Lando and Alex cuddled into his side, both fellow Omegas nuzzling him in sympathy.

The comfort felt good and relaxed George a little. But it didn’t come from the one person he needed right now. George let out a whine, and instantly felt Lando nuzzle his neck, the younger Omega practically climbing onto his lap as he hugged George tightly. George buried his face in Lando’s hair.

“Thank you.” He whispered. The unease of being away from his Mate still hadn’t left, but with his Pack around, it was at least bearable.

~~~

It was already dark out when George woke up with a start. He was still on the sofa in the Pack room, Lando curled against his stomach and Alex spooned against his back, the latter snoring softly and letting out a whine in protest as George moved around a little. George sniffed the air, frowning a little. It couldn’t be…

“Bonjour.” A gentle, familiar voice muttered from the door. George sat up with a start, before quickly steadying Lando as the younger man almost slipped of the couch. 

“Este…” George sniffled, keeping Lando cradled to his chest as the tall Frenchman slowly walked over, stepping over groups of sleeping drivers. Esteban smiled shakily as he knelt down in front of the couch, carding his fingers through Lando’s hair before leaning over the small Omega to press a quick kiss to George’s lips 

“I missed you, mon petit.” Esteban whispered, the Beta giving him a sad smile. George promptly started to cry.

Esteban’s eyes widened, and he tried to get his Omega into his arms, which wasn’t easy with Lando and Alex still attached to George. George wiggled out from in between them, making sure to push Lando closer to Alex so the two other Omegas snuggled up together. 

Esteban drew him in his arms now, the Omega and Beta sitting on the floor together as George continued to cry softly.

“You should have told me you were feeling so bad…” Esteban whispered, brushing his fingers through George’s hair. George shook his head.

“Didn’t want to worry you.” he whispered.

“You worried everyone, love.” Esteban answered, tilting George's chin up. George whined and tried to avert his eyes, but Este quickly kissed him.

“You were hurting, of course the Pack worried about you. As did I, I could feel your pain.” Esteban whispered as he pulled away from George’s lips, brow furrowed. George sniffled, and pressed close to Esteban again, breathing in the Beta’s familiar smell. 

“I’m sorry.” he whispered. Esteban nuzzled the top of his head.

“Don’t be, I should apologize for not being here.” he growled softly, smiling shakily when George returned the sound. They both let out startled hums when a third person answered the sound. They turned to find Valtteri leant against the doorway, giving them a small smile. George smiled at him, while Esteban hesitantly walked over, hugging the smaller man a bit awkwardly. Valtteri seemed surprised at the affection too, but returned the hug, the Alpha gently patting Esteban’s hair a little. George cooed and cuddled up against the two, resting his head against Val’s shoulder, having to bend over a little awkwardly because of the height difference. Val smiled and pressed kisses to both of their heads.

“I’m glad you feel better now.” Valtteri told George softly. George smiled.

“I just missed him, sorry…” he muttered. Valtteri patted his cheek.

“It’s okay, I understand, just let us help you next time.” He said softly. George nodded, before baring his throat a little but a soft cooe.

“I will.” He answered. Valtteri nodded in appreciation.

“I will leave you two to it. The room next to the kitchen is free, if you need some privacy.” He explained, before turning to Esteban. “Take good care of him.” He added more sternly. Este nodded dutifully.

“I will.” George thanked him again, giggling as Este’s nose was already brushing over his neck again before the Alpha had even left.

“Come on, you deserve all the attention in the world right now.” Esteban purred in his ear. George turned, arms slipping around Esteban’s waist as he nuzzled their noses together.

“I can’t wait.”


End file.
